


How Much Thicker Than Water

by Fledhyris



Series: Fang Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Fang Verse, in which Dean remains a vampire after 6:05 "Live Free or Twihard".





	How Much Thicker Than Water

Dean lies alongside him, drowsy with the summer heat. Sam’s sweat pools between them, slick on both their skins. Dean doesn’t sweat any more. 

The air hangs heavy, amber and swollen as a honey comb, the hush resonant with cicadas. He lifts his hand, raising the knife. Slices delicately at the skin in the hollow of his collar bone, just above his demon ward. 

Dean shifts at the smell of blood, dips his head. Drinks, lapping like a cat at the shallow wound. Sam twines his fingers through his brother’s hair, stroking. And everything is almost right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I ain't nothing but tired_  
>  _Man I'm just tired and bored with myself_  
>  _Hey there baby, I could use just a little help._  
>  _(They say you gotta stay hungry_  
>  _Hey baby I'm just about starving tonight)_  
>  \- Dancing in the Dark, Bruce Springsteen


End file.
